LVPD Ball
by sarabrass
Summary: It's that time again. Everyone join in the fun, the dancing and the romance! Pairings: Sara/Jim naturally Gil/Catherine if I let them get their act together The boys/OC if they meet anyone interesting enough Enough teasing! The story...
1. Chapter 1

"Right! Tomorrow night, as I am sure you remember, is the LVPD Ball. As per the rotation it is our turn to put in an appearance. Now Greg, I know it's your first of these so please try and not show us up. It isn't like the usual things we go to and have fun at. The governor, sheriff and many other politicians and the such will be there with their wives so please, dress sensibly, wear your hair like you do for court and no funny business!"

"Yes Boss. I promise I won't let you down. I can't wait! I've never been to a posh ball before. Had to buy a tux and everything!" Greg was almost jumping up and down in excitement. He really hadn't expected Griss to let him go but had bought a nice, sedate, tuxedo just in case. He had really wanted the silver one with the huge lapels and love-hearts all over it. But the salesman had convinced him that it probably wouldn't have been appropriate. So he had bought both. He would get to wear the cool one one-day right?

"Gil! You could have warned us! I haven't got a dress or anything! This is so like you. It's not fair. You boys just put the same tux on as last time and the time before and you're done. We females need longer than twenty-four hours notice! I mean, there's the dress, the shoes, the bag. Not to mention hair-do, choosing the right jewellery and finding someone to go with! Typical of you not to think of us girls."

"Catherine. I did not do this on purpose, I told you last week about the ball so if you are not organised don't blame me please."

"I don't believe you. Sara, did he tell you last week? Have you got a dress ready? Do you even know what a dress is?" Catherine was in one of her rants and no-one was going to escape.

Sara looked up from her magazine and nodded.

"Yes, yes and yes. Griss told everyone last week in a meeting and you complained then that you didn't have enough time to choose an outfit. Of course I have a dress all organised although you said that we could go dress shopping together and obviously forgot all about it I had one prepared before then. And lastly of course I know what a dress is as I usually wear one to these things. Unlike the rest of you I have to go every year not just one-in-three. If you need help tomorrow though I will of course help."

Sara thought that she would get the helpful bit in before Cath blew up at her again. It was no-one else's fault but hers if she had not only forgotten about the night out but the shopping trip as well. Of course, Sara had known about the ball for months and had prepared herself as such. One of the downsides to being married to the homicide Captain. Of course, she did get a new dress every year so it couldn't be all bad. Her tailor had excelled herself this year. Again. Even though her measurements had changed slightly since last year, Katie had done her usual wizardry with scissors and sewing machine. Sara couldn't wait till Jim saw her in the fantastic material. She had had to hide it of course, away from where he could find it.

Cath continued her rant but no-one else really cared that much. Finally Warrick calmed her down as he usually did and the conversation was completed. Grissom handed out the assignments for the night and they all went their separate ways. Cath was naturally both trying to figure out where she could get a great dress the next morning and how to kill Gil. How was she supposed to impress everyone with no notice? Of course, she did vaguely remember the meeting that the ball was mentioned in but she was not going to admit it. She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to deal with it later, so she put her mind back to the job and drove to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night everyone, in their respective homes, was ready for the ball. Even Catherine was ready! She couldn't believe it herself but, as she looked at herself in the mirror she had to admit that she had done a good job. She had found the dress in only the fourth shop she stopped in, had found the perfect shoes and bag to go with it, got her sister to do her hair, and borrowed some of her mum's earrings to complete the vision she saw staring back at her. She just hoped that she out-shone Sara for being so unhelpful the day before! Her midnight blue, strapless gown maybe on the flowing side for most people to even consider but it was what she had not only chosen but managed to transform with the accessories.

Across town the boys had congregated at Nick's to head out from there. They all looked amazingly handsome in their tuxes. Even Greg! He had however managed to get some shock into his outfit by means of a very garish handkerchief and bright pink bow-tie. The others tried to convince him that Grissom would probably kill him, but to no avail. He was going to have a talking point even if it would be the death of him.

The Brass' were already on the way to the hotel where the event was being held. It was a miracle really because once Jim saw Sara's dress it nearly came off her faster than she had put it on! There was no chance that she would be anything other than the "Belle of the Ball" as far as Jim could see. Not that he would have eyes for anyone other than his beautiful wife even if she wore a garbage bag, but he had to admit that the dress was perfect for her and on her. The deep purple satin, strappy dress was backless and the front showed just enough of her cleavage to send him, and probably every other man in the room, wild. The skirt was straight with a slit up the side to just above her knee and allowed sight of her three-inch purple heels. He loved her legs, especially when she wore heels which was not often, and knew that he would have not only have to be on his best behaviour but also have eyes in the back of his head tonight. Everyone was going to want to dance with her, and he didn't just mean the boys they worked with! He was already counting down the minutes till they could bow out and go home for more than one reason.

Gil was the first to arrive, sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. He hated these things and didn't know how Jim and Sara could do it every year. Of course, he had heard that they hadn't always found it easy but they had found 

a way to get each other through the evening. Gil didn't know how though and thought of asking Jim what the answer was. Maybe he could use it too. He just hoped that it was nothing to do with the dresses that it had been reported to him that she wore. Even without seeing them he knew how amazing she must have looked in each and every one of them. He knew because, even though the people who told him about the nights in question could in no way describe the dresses all the other women wore, they described Sara's dress to the millimetre.

He sat there contemplating the couple. He had never seen anyone happier and they both deserved it. Everyone at the lab and at the station had bets on when there would be the pitter-patter of Brass feet but so far nothing. Gil felt that it was the only thing to spoil the picture of absolute perfection that they had. Everyone had thought that Gil wouldn't have gotten used to seeing them together. They thought when he had brought Sara from San Francisco he had brought her there for himself. He knew even back then however, that it was not him that she needed, and soon there-after realised that it was not him that she wanted either regardless of her actions to the contrary. No, she was with the one person who could not only accept her as she was but ensure that she kept true to herself.

Gil sighed as he looked over to where he heard Greg shout to see Nick grabbing at his mouth to shut it. He had obviously already forgotten to be on his best behaviour by the sounds of it and what was that around his neck? Gil knew that he would live to regret letting him come to this thing. He tried to put his admonishments out of his mind because not far behind them Catherine was walking in the room and Gil had to catch his breath. He didn't usually see Catherine like this and couldn't believe what he saw. Where had he been looking all these years? Because one thing was for sure, he had not been looking at her! Couldn't have been or would have had a clue that she could look this, well, incredible!

Sara and Jim snuck in not far behind the gang and started the rounds as per the usual routine. Get all the big-wigs hello-ed first and then relax with those people in the room that didn't offend them. After exchanging pleasantries with the governor, sheriff, Ecklie and others, and not forgetting telling their wives how lovely they looked in their new dresses, the couple headed first to the 

group of detectives to say hello and to apologise for the fact that they were going to spend the evening with Sara's colleagues from the lab. Then, taking hold of the other's hand, strolled towards Gil and the crowd that had formed around him and the bar.

Sara had seen Catherine and had to admit that, even on a tight schedule, she had done well even though it couldn't have possibly have been her first choice if she had had the time. She also hoped that Gil would notice for a change. How a man could be so blind was beyond her. Of course she wasn't exactly perfect at the whole choosing the right man thing, but she had got there eventually and couldn't be happier. Gil and her silly, childish crush was a distant memory as far as that was concerned, but she wished that her oldest friend would wake up and do something about him and Catherine. Not only had they had been friends for a lifetime but she was the only one who could talk to, and talk sense into, him. They had been the old married couple for years without even realising it and certainly not enjoying the perks of it! Someone needed to bash their heads together as she and Jim had been saying for quite some time. Maybe tonight would be the perfect opportunity!

She checked out the boys surreptitiously and found herself very impressed with what she saw. Jim noticed her checking them out and gave her hand a little squeeze. She turned to him looking all offended but the spark in her eyes showed she was only teasing. She would be dancing with them later however, whether Jim liked it or not. She laughed at Greg's bowtie and handkerchief and told them they all looked very handsome and quite a catch for the women in the room. She also voiced her admiration of Cath's dress, asking rather guardedly what Gil thought of it.

Just as he was about to answer, a steward announced to the room that dinner was about to be served and asked them to all move to the adjoining dining room. As they walked through to the next room everyone complemented Sara on her dress, the boys in a hush voice in case Jim overheard them. Jim just smiled and winked at Sara. It was the one night of the year that he had to put up with everyone ogling his wife and telling her that she looked beautiful which he felt was his job. They would get away with it tonight, but they had better beware if they mentioned it tomorrow!

They all sat down at their table and waited for the entrees.


End file.
